Submission
by Surreal Escape
Summary: Of course he'd gotten himself off before, but he imagined that was completely different than having another guy suck on you. SLASH
1. Persuasion

**A/N:** Ahh, my first Red!Robin fanfic... This has been long overdue but finally I pushed myself to write and hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

I've read a lot of Red X/Robin fics and I must apologize if I somehow subconciously borrowed any lines. . I love reviews, comments, constructive critism and hey, even just plain critism. After all, everyone's got their own opinions and if it helps me improve my writing, go for it. I'd love to hear from you!

I simply ask that you **don't bash the pairing**. If Red!Robin isn't your personal pairing choice, then please don't complain to me about it. YOU are the one that clicked on the story link my friend. ;)

* * *

**Submission**

_We have to stop meeting like this_.

And yet, here they were, Robin pinned to his bed with X on top of him. It always happened the same way - a brusque, physical fight, witty verbal exchange, and then somehow Robin found himself submitting to the thief in ways he never could have imagined before these 'encounters' began three weeks prior.

The lower half of X's mask was lifted, revealing smooth, pale skin and full lips nearly perfect, save for the lip ring that glinted harshly in the dim light. The urge to tear Red's mask off and destroy all righteous boundaries standing between them was building in Robin, but as he reached for the material, the thief grabbed his wrist knowing exactly what his motive was.

"Not so fast, kid. Not until you've gone first."

Robin practically snorted. As if he would _unmask _himself to someone such as Red X, even with the sexual tension that had been building between them. "Don't think so."

"Then maybe I can _persuade _you to change your mind..." X purred into Robin's ear, his hot breath sending shivers through the younger teen's body. He dipped down, pressing their lips together. Slow, at first, then building in pressure, until X flicked his tongue out, demanding entrance. Robin parted his lips reluctantly, but logic was quickly escaping him as X's tongue met his and the older teen snaked a hand down to rub at the hero through green spandex. The wet heat of Robin's mouth was so very inviting and the soft moans escaping his throat were enough to drive X insane as he coaxed the Titan's member to life.

A thin bridge of saliva connected their lips as they broke away for air and Red reached for one of the 'x'-shaped shuriken blades in his belt. "What are you...?" Unsure of his motives, Robin recoiled upon impulse, unsettled by the breathy chuckle that fell past X's lips.

"Relax," was the only word that he spoke, a gloved hand forcing Robin's head to the side while the other cut skillfully through the fabric of his cape and shirt. The material was quickly tossed aside and X took a brief moment to admire the half-naked form below him before hungry lips attached themselves to the boy wonder's neck, sucking, biting, _claiming _what was so rightfully his...

"You know, you could have _asked_ me to take those off before you destroyed them," Robin breathed as X licked a path up his jawbone.

"Could've asked... didn't want to," Red replied, his left hand pinching Robin's nipple and making it erect.

"Cocky bastard," Robin growled, but his frustration turned to pleasure as X worried those hardening pink buds with his tongue, swirling and nipping and sending electric shockwaves directly to Robin's groin as each touch was magnified ten-thousand times. Red sprinkled a trail of wet kisses across his chest and taught abs until he finally came to the waistline of Robin's pants. Skilled hands tugged gently, exposing defined hip bones and a dark trail of hair leading downwards to his most sacred area, and by now Robin was finding it somewhat hard to breathe.

"Out of breath already, chuckles? Tsk, you'll never be able to keep up at this rate," X frowned and rolled off of him, but Robin caught his arm, pulling him back into their previous position.

"No.. I... please, I _need_ you..." What was he saying? This was his sworn enemy - what would the others think if they found them like this, X _on top of_ Robin, who was currently begging to get laid like some cheap whore?

But right now he didn't care - _couldn't_ care, because X's touches were like fire upon his skin, something he had always secretly craved to experience. And now that it was coming true before his eyes, Robin found himself unable to function properly without Red's hands on him. "Touch me..."

That was all the encouragement X needed, and before Robin could process what had happened, his pants and boxers were flung somewhere across the room and the thief was eyeing him like a rare jewel. "Damn, kid... you're bigger than I imagined..." he breathed, taking Robin's cock in hand and gliding his thumb over the tip, bringing it to his mouth and tasting the boy's pre-come, knowing Robin's eyes were glued on him. Red moved back up to Robin's ear, dragging his tongue across the shell. "I'm gonna deep-throat your thick cock so hard, you'll see stars... and then, I'm gonna shove my throbbing _dick _into your tight ass and fuck you so _hard _you won't be able to walk straight for months..."

A shudder coursed through the Titan's body, and it was blatantly obvious to X that if he continued this teasing it would send Robin sailing over the edge faster than he had intended. Pulling himself back, albeit reluctantly, Red looked him straight in the eye. "You've never done this before, huh?"

Robin swallowed hard and shook his head. Of course he'd gotten himself off before, but he imagined that was completely different than having another guy suck on you.

The fact that he was about to screw a virgin - and a virgin named Robin, no less - made X harder than he'd ever been before. "Okay then, on three. One, two..." and in one swift movement, X swallowed all of Robin at once, causing the younger to yelp in surprise as his erection was suddenly surrounded by X's wet heat and skilled tongue.

"What - aahh - happened to three?!" He asked, watching as Red slid upwards toward the tip and flicked his tongue back and forth across the slit.

"Never was any good at math," he smirked, before engulfing Robin once more, sliding slowly back down his shaft with hollowed cheeks. His hand wrapped firmly around Robin's base, he began at a faster pace and the boy wonder knew that this definitely wasn't X's first blowjob. Hell, he must've had years of practice with this sort of thing, judging from the way he -

"Nnngghh!" Robin grunted as Red's tongue found its way to his puckered entrance, breaching him for the first time. X placed his hands upon Robin's hips, keeping him from thrusting forward as he replaced his wet appendage with a slicked finger, then another, and another, scissoring him wide, preparing the writhing boy beneath him for something much bigger. "Aaahh..." Robin gasped in pain, clutching handfuls of white silk sheets on either side of him. But the burning sensation was washed away by pleasure as X thrust his fingers in and out at a steady pace that had the hero moaning for more.

A faint knocking echoed throughout the room. It took Robin only seconds to realize that it was coming from the other side of his door, followed by Starfire's soft inquiry. "Robin, I am quite sorry to bother you, but friend Cyborg would like to know if you will join us in the watching of movies and the consuming of unhealthy sweets."

"I'll - aah - be right there..."

The alien could clearly hear the unsteadiness of his voice. "You are certain that everything is all right?"

"N-Never better..." Robin called back. As much as he cared for Starfire, he found that she had an annoying tendency to pop in during the worst times. Although getting finger-fucked by the enemy wasn't something Starfire had probably thought of him doing in his room on a Friday night. When he was sure she had left, he let out another strangled moan and felt himself nearing his climax.

"No, we... stop, I - I can't... aahhh...!" His words turned to moans of pleasure, no longer making any sense, as a final thrust made him come harder than he ever had before, coating X's hand with his hot, sticky essence. The thief greedily licked up every drop of cum, then dipped his head down and allowed Robin to taste himself as they kissed, tongues tangling lazily.

The last thing Robin heard before blacking out was Red's smooth voice in his ear:

"'Til next time, kid."

* * *

**A/N: Right. I think this is going to stay a oneshot unless enough of you think I should continue... If anything was out of character or I did something wrong, please feel free to tell me about it so I can fix it in the future.**

**Much love :)**


	2. Bedroom Games

**A/N: **For the longest time, I've been wrestling with the decision to continue this or not. Obviously, I decided on the former, because of all the lovely reviews. I'm really sorry there's not much substance to this chapter, because it's pretty much a filler for the third chapter I'm working on. ;-}

Special thanks go out to **SladinForever, ****LightXL-Ment2B**, and** :D **for their great input.

*Brief appearances by Speedy and Aqualad (Spaqua forever!)

* * *

For the past four nights, Jump City lay quiet on the West Coast. There was the occasional house robbery, but nothing the police couldn't take care of by themselves. For the Titans it was definitely a welcome repose.

Tuesday afternoon rolled around and after three days of "potato-ing the couch", the five decided that maybe a day out of the house and would do them some good. After grabbing a slice of pizza, Beast Boy suggested they go rollerblading, much to Raven's distaste.

And albeit they had a good time (including the amethyst-eyed sorceress), Robin found himself locked in his room chatting with Speedy and Aqualad via webcam two hours later, still bothered by the bedroom games he and X had been playing.

The two boys of Titans' East had made it blatantly obvious that they were lovers. And so who better to talk to than the gay teens that had been dating for nearly a year?

"What's up, Robin?" Aqualad's voice crackled through the computer speakers.

"I... I needed to talk to you guys about something..."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's this... _guy _I've been seeing... or rather, he's been coming to see me... every Friday night for at least a month now..." It sounded _so_ wrong, and Robin knew it, but he kept going for his own peace of mind. He couldn't tell his own teammates about these things he was doing - what would they _think _of him? If there was anyone he could talk to, it was Speedy and Aqualad. "A few nights ago, he... _we_.. um, I -- I don't know how to put this..."

"You had sex?" Aqualad guessed, settling into his boyfriend's lap.

"I don't know," Robin said. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and cleared his throat nervously. "He gave me a - "

"A blowjob?"

"Yeah, that..."

"Did you like it?" Speedy asked, raising an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder.

"It was incredible!" He bit his tongue as true emotions became exposed. But why was he trying to hide it? Maybe because deep down he didn't want to admit that there was a strong possibility he could be gay. "But, that's not the point," Robin sighed. "The point is... I don't know if I'm really..." he sucked in a deep breath and almost squeaked the word; "gay."

"Well," Speedy grinned, "there's really only one way to find out for sure. Ever watched porn?"

What kind of a question was _THAT_?

Robin could feel his face turning crimson. "Yeah...I mean, just some straight stuff, you know, guys with girls." He didn't mention the fact, however, that his thoughts always ended up turning to Red X and he had to get himself off in that way. Not that the girls in those videos were unattractive, but... but they just weren't enough for him. He needed more than that. Something more dangerous, more forbidden, more masculine...

And Red X was all of those things.

"Just watch us and maybe you'll pick up on some new material for your _boyfriend_," Speedy said as he had himself and Aqualad undressed in a matter of moments. He pushed them backwards onto Aqualad's bed so that their naked figures were now fully visible on the webcam, and like a magnet, Robin's hand found his cock. The open-mouthed kisses, the needy caresses, each moan that fell from Aqualad's lips... it was all too much. This was _way_ hotter than any straight porn he'd watched before. Slowly, Robin worked himself into a state of ecstasy with his friends' encouragement:

"That's it, Robin... imagine his warm hands wrapped around your cock, fisting you hard and fast..."

"His wet tongue circling your tight little hole almost painfully slow... he'll rim you for hours until you shoot your fucking load all over his face..."

The images flashing through his mind were overwhelming and soon Robin found himself with a handful of sticky seed and sweat pouring down his face in steady streams.

Speedy and Aqualad exchanged a smile and the latter nuzzled into the red-head's neck. "So, what do you think, Robin?"

It took the raven-haired boy a moment or two to catch his breath before nodding slowly. "I think... I've got some thinking to do, but you've definitely helped in a big way. Thanks guys."

"Any time, Robin, and good luck with your guy," Speedy replied. "We'll talk later; Aqualad and I have some unfinished business to take care of." A sly smirk from the archer, and the webcam connection was lost.

Robin closed the laptop lid and fell back onto the white silk sheets, eyes closed. His heart was beating in his ears, the only sound in the silence of his room. All his energy was gone, spent with his release.

He knew it was wrong. His parents, Bruce, The Titans... they'd all be shocked to discover he was getting himself off to images of a criminal - and a male one no less. He was a sixteen-year-old boy - he was _supposed _to like girls. _Supposed _to go on dates with them and have the time of his life. He wasn't _supposed_ to like guys.

But he did.

His thoughts were cut short as the alarm blared, all lights in the Tower flashing red. His door hissed open and Cyborg stood in the frame, the panels in his forearm lighting up. "Yo, Robin, we gotta move - there's a break-in at the Scientific Research Facility... it's Red X."

* * *

**A/N:** Probably not the most creative ending for a chapter, meh. Now that I've had time to adjust to school I might be able to get chaps up more quickly than I did before (what with less assignments to complete). Stick around for chapter three mates! :D


	3. Caught

**A/N: **OH MY FREAKKING GOODNESSSSSSSSS! I really owe everyone an apology for not updating again until now; we were in the process of moving, and when I did want to upload something for this, I completely forgot which one of the plethora of emails I used for this account, and so it took me forever to figure it out and remember the password. Luckily I did, and now have a new email and password that are easier for me to remember...

Blah enough convo though; I just really hope this is good as I wrote it all today (couldn't find the document with what I previously had written) but hopefully this is good and not complete and utter crap...? I'll let you all be the judges. ;-)

Again, this is **MalexMale**, so no likey, no ready! Merci beaucoup! 3

_

* * *

__Of all the damn villains in the entire damn town, it has to be him. _

This was Robin's only thought as he trailed behind the T-Car as they raced through the streets of Jump City, speeding ever closer to the west end where the break-in had occurred. Gloved hands gripped the handlebars tighter as he felt a surge of hot anger flow through his veins. It wasn't the fact that X had done the break-in or that the workers there could be hurt, but rather the fact that something had to be done to put an end to these so-called "feelings" he was having for the thief.

As soon as the Titans set foot on the site of the Research Facility, X's destruction was evident: two young guards merged together by way of a sticky 'x', their muffled shouts of protest barely heard, the enormous entry doors were thrown open and glass was scattered everywhere, yet the criminal himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Find him and take him down," Robin growled through gritted teeth, all the while his heart as doing flips in his chest. He rushed inside, leaving the other Titans behind to take one final glance at how much damage had been done.

Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon and glanced at the others. "You heard the man - Titans, Go!" Before he charged inside as well, followed closely behind by Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Already the four had lost sight of their leader, but it wasn't such a hard thing to do in this place's state of disarray. Lab desks and supercomputers were flipped on their sides, papers and all manner of important documents scattered across the floor along with broken beakers and test tubes and various fragments of glass. Dull, flickering ceiling lights were the only things making this mess visible - the rest of the facility was pitch black and was going to be a hell of a time to navigate through.

"Dudes, how are we supposed to find him when he could be anywhere?" The green teen inquired, scratching his head out of pure confusion.

"Perhaps we should do the splitting-up?" Starfire suggested and earned a nod of approval from both Cyborg and Raven.

"If anyone runs into trouble, just call and we'll all meet up." And with that, Cyborg headed down one of the darkened corridors. Starfire wasted no time following suit, but it was Raven who noticed that Beast Boy still had not budged.

"Aren't you going to help?" Beast Boy looked from Raven to the ominous shadows and back to Raven. "But… it's… it's _dark_…can I go with you?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the pouty face he made and turned on her heel, back towards the changeling. "Fine. Although I don't know what there is to be afraid about. It is simply the absence of light and it isn't going to harm you." She made her way down one of the dark corridors without another word, and Beast Boy had to run to catch up.

"Hey Raven, do you wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"K, here goes - why do melons get married in church? Because they _cantaloupe_! Ha ha, get it? Cantaloupe - can't elope?"

"Ugh," Raven groaned and placed a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temple in circular motions to relieve the headache that was beginning to form. Letting Beast Boy tag along was not one of her better decisions, and she was quickly discovering why.

* * *

_Click-click._

The unmistakable sound of footsteps rang out through the room. Robin peered through the darkness threatening to engulf him. Although his eyes had adjusted, it was still extremely difficult to see even his own hand in front of him, which was currently gripping a sharpened birdarang. One wrong move and X was finished - or at least wounded enough to surrender himself. As if reading his mind, a shadow swooped past him, visible even in the dark. Robin acted quickly, hurling the birdarang before him, but whatever it hit was not Red X.

The discolored lights suddenly flicked on, casting a green glow about the place, but it was still light nevertheless. Robin quickly realized exactly what his weapon had come into contact with, shock and horror passing over his face. He had switched the deactivation button to the locks on the giant barrels of hydrofluoric acid being contained, and with a swift _hiss_ the dangerous fluid began to release itself all around him.

In a state of complete and utter panic, Robin realized that the only way out was to either go back the way he had come, or try to make it to the other exit across the room. He ran back towards the door behind him, bracing a foot on the wall and yanking on the knob with both hands, but the door was secured shut by the facility's automatic locking mechanisms. Breathing heavily and glancing about, he thought quickly and used his bo-staff as a makeshift pole vault, planting one end into the cracks between the ancient tiled flooring and using his weight to propel himself to the other side of the room, barely missing the ever-growing puddle of acid. But as soon as he arrived on the other side of the room, it was clear this door was locked as well. Trapped, with no other means of escape, Robin pulled out his communicator. "Titans! Raven, Cyborg, anyone - help!"

Static.

The crackle of static was the only reply he received. And so, in a final desperate hope that someone would hear him, Robin turned and pounded on the steel door, begging and pleading for any form of assistance.

The door flung open and he was suddenly pulled out of the room by a strong arm before the door closed behind him once more. Panting and sweating on the carpeted floor of the hallway, Robin suddenly felt sick as he looked up at the masked face of his savior.

"Red X!"

"Took you long enough, kid. Though I have to say watching you freak out like that was a real side-splitter," he said with a chuckle.

"You knew I was in danger - why did you wait so long to rescue me?" Robin growled, shooting to his feet so he could be at eye-level with Red X, despite the fact that the latter was still a few inches taller.

"Just be glad I rescued you at all, Chuckles," X said, smirking behind his mask. " 'Cause if I didn't, what would happen to our Friday night meetings, hmm?" A deep crimson stained the Boy Wonder's cheeks, both in embarrassment and anger. He gritted his teeth and lunged at X, only for the elder to snatch his wrist mid-punch. "Cool it, kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo."

"I'll call you whatever I want," Red X replied, using his grip on Robin's arm to pin his captive against the wall beneath him. "Besides, you still owe me a favor for saving your life," he breathed huskily, using the gloved hand that was not occupied to caress Robin's jaw line teasingly, fingers stopping beneath the boy's chin to lift his head up and force their eyes to connect. X felt the slightest tremor run through Robin's body and knew that maybe his feelings were somewhat mutual, but it was difficult to tell with the way Robin continued to put up with his façade.

"No X, I don't owe you anything - with the way you're always sneaking into my room and practically _raping_ me - !"

" - It's not rape unless it's consensual, and I didn't hear you complaining when my fingers were up your _ass_," X retorted, both of them knowing that it was the truth. Robin had made no move to hit him or punch him, only begged for more and more…

Robin shook his head in frustration but his tone was a little softer now, and X picked up on it. "You don't get it, do you? I'm the hero, you're the villain. We can't do this - it's _wrong_. So whatever favor you had in mind, just do it so we can get on with our normal lives…"

He left the offer open, but Red X made no move to take him up on it. And so they continued standing in that hallway for what seemed a life time, staring into each others' masked faces in silent conversation.

"Kid - Robin, I - I don't know what sort of person you think I am but… yeah, I'm selfish… but…I just can't… - " Not able to find the right words, Red X lifted the bottom portion of his mask and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, something Robin would have never expected from the villain, but quickly grew passionate as the hero parted his lips and X's warm appendage slid inside the _hotslickwet_ cavern tasting deliciously of the Boy Wonder. Their tongues battled in Robin's mouth, then in X's, sliding and curling together as both explored such forbidden territory. So hot, so passionate, so perfect, so…

"Robin!"

…_so busted. _The two broke apart, a bridge of saliva still connecting their lips, and glanced up to find the other Titans watching in shock and surprise. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes were as wide as saucers and Starfire's reaction was something between rage and despondence; while Raven seemed to be the most understanding of the four - but she was still caught off guard and looked paler than usual.

"_Shit_," X breathed, dividing himself from Robin and suddenly disappearing into thin air. Robin did not move from his previous position.

"What in the world is going on here?" Cyborg asked, the only one of the four who was able to find the right words to speak.

Starfire suddenly burst out in tears with no warning, causing everyone to look at her. Her vibrant green eyes were cloudy and trails of liquid sorrow poured from them in continuous streams. Raven and Cyborg cast a stern look in Robin's direction that could be interpreted as muted anger before their attention was back on the redhead. "Star, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked out of concern for the clearly distressed alien girl. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but she only shrugged it away.

"No, I am not 'okay'! Robin was performing the lip-contact with the Red X!" Starfire shouted, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Did you not see?" It was one of the rare times when Starfire was both hurt and angry at once, her conflicting emotions causing her to fall out of the air and land on the carpet with a dull _thud!_ "I do not understand why you would do such a thing…" She was staring straight at Robin in a crumpled ball on the ground, making him feel even worse about this entire situation.

Not knowing what to do or say, the ebony-haired boy backed up quickly, becoming farther and farther from his friends, until he reached the emergency exit and ran - ran so that they couldn't stop him. Ran so that they couldn't yell at him and make him feel worthless and terrible about his actions. Robin yanked the helmet over his head and started the ignition to the motorcycle and never once looked back - he couldn't face them right now, even if they _were _his best friends. Of course he had always been told never to run away from his problems, but now it was the only option he had left.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, there's my bit for Chapter Three ~ As always, read & review (especially review ;-) ) because it makes me super happy. Again, sorry for the inconvenience the hiatus may have brought upon you. xP


End file.
